


Failed Confession

by Nachuu



Category: ArsMagna - Odorite, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: Dense!Tatsuki, Gen, childish sensei making fun of his students as usual, one sided attraction(?), poor wittochi confessing his love with our dense little cute bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About confessing your love to your dense senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failed Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble years ago when I'm so bored to death and asdfghjkl I thought I lost it but then I saw a copy of it on the depths of our computer and silently thanking my past self for a job well done.
> 
> By the way this is my first time posting here and there might be some spellings and grammatical error in this because English is not my native language so be good to me and Enjoy reading~

"Tatsuki-senpai, I like you please go out with me." Witt said in a serious voice. 

"Eh! What? wait where are we going? And you don't need to tell me that you like me if you're asking me to go out with you because I'm willing to go after all I'm your senpai ne~" Tatsuki said.

Witt sweat dropped at his senpai's answer though the expression he saw was pretty cute with those nervous and shocked way talking of his so he will let it slip just like that.

"Yeah, yeah Wittocchi if you need to go somewhere there's no need to tell Tatsukikku that you like him." Akira said while patting Witt's back.

"Eh! but Akiraccho I'm serious proposing my love here, Hey Izumi-senpai help me here." Izumi just push his glasses and huff.

"Ooh, Did I just hear it right? Wittochi confessed to Tatsukikku and got senpai-zoned without him realizing it. Oh poor Wittochi come on Sunsun will give you a hug" Kurou-sensei said teasingly. Akira laugh loudly, Izumi laugh secretly at the corner, Tatsuki have a puzzled look on his face, and Witt look as if he was crying.

"Mou! Stop picking at me I'd just got rejected and worst of all got senpai-zoned just like what Sensei said." Witt said sulking and pouting at the corner.

Eh?" Our dense senpai really don't understand anything, pat Witt's back and said.  
"It's alright Bak-kun, I'm sure you will find someone better so Good luck okay." Witt's body became rigid all of a sudden shocked at his senpai's word.

"Ooooh poor Wittochi." Akira and Kurou-sensei laughed together while poking at Witt's body while Izumi just watched the scene unfolding in front of him while shaking his head.

End


End file.
